


No Longer Vongola

by AxialxisCielo



Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! One Shot [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxialxisCielo/pseuds/AxialxisCielo
Summary: It was supposed to be a fine day for Tsuna. It was supposed to be, until he received a letter telling him his ‘grandpa’ and ‘dad’ will be coming home.He could already guess what they would say and he was not pleased at all. Luckily, all his family members were the same.
Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! One Shot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074749
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Letter

“Boss, you received a letter.”

Gokudera walked in and gave Tsuna a letter, which made Tsuna smile so cold it made Gokudera shiver. 

“Would you look at this Hayato, they finally remember me.” Tsuna commented with a cold tone.

There were no traces of negative emotion, just a blank emotionless face and tone. Yet, the now absent smile is enough to make Gokudera want to bolt. Tsuna always smiles. Even if he is about to ruin his enemy, he will have his smile. For it to be absent now… Gokudera didn’t want to know how furious his Boss is. 

“What should we do, Boss?”

Tsuna hummed as he opened the letter and read the content. 

“Prepare for a meeting in Namimori, Japan. Inform the others and make sure everyone is on the best behaviour. Let’s see what they want.”

“Got it, Boss.”

Gokudera turned around and started to leave, but he was stopped by his Boss call just before he stepped out. 

“Hayato, please stress that everyone should behave.” Tsuna said with a smile so warm yet filled with promise to haunt you down if you disobey. 

Gokudera could only nod and leave the room hurriedly.


	2. Meeting

_It’s just one meeting, why is it so hard to gather 15 people?_

Gokudera sighed as he waited for the others to appear. It’s not the time yet for the meeting, but usually one or two would already come to the meeting room. Not a second longer, a hologram appeared on the table, in front of one of the chairs.

“Yo, Gokudera.” Takeshi waved cheerfully at the hologram.

“Where are you? Your mission was supposed to finish two days ago, trouble?” 

“Nah, just want to hang out a bit since I have free time. It’s been a long time since I was home. I’m going back tomorrow.”

“No need, you can stay in Japan, I will brief you after this.”

“Oh okay, everything okay with Tsuna?” Takeshi asked with a frown.

“Boss is fine, just…”

Gokudera was cut off by the sound of door opening, it was Fon and Viper. Gokudera nodded to them as they took their seats and waved Takeshi to tell him he would explain later. After a few minutes, one by one, everyone appeared.

“So?” Reborn asked with a bored expression.

“Yesterday, we received a letter from our base in Namimori, saying a letter has come to the Sawada residence. It was addressed to Tsuna. From Vongola Nono.”

Gokudera paused as everyone absorbed the information. As realization dawned on them, some killing intent and murderous aura started to fill the room. 

“What does it say?” Fon asked, all smile and calm but you could feel the tension in him. 

“You probably guessed it alright, for Boss to become Vongola Decimo.”

“Hahaha, that does not sound good.” Takeshi laughs strained.

“Yes, boss would not like that.” Chrome quietly comments.

“Yes, he didn’t like that one bit. So I personally called you all to inform you what he said.”

Everyone nodded at this.

“Boss said, prepare to leave for Namimori in three days, the meeting will be held next week on Tuesday evening. Those who want to come may come, the only required are Reborn. He did say that if you decide to come, everyone should be on the best behaviour.”

“Hn.” _You can’t order me around._

“Yes, he can order you Hibari. He said that twice, with that scary smile of his, so you are welcome to try and disobey.” Gokudera rejected him.

Somehow everyone is aware of what Hibari said through one syllable, though the depth of understanding varies with different peoples. 

“Skull-sama will come to visit after his tour is done.”

“I will very much like to see I-pin too.”

“Okay, who else in?” Gokudera asked.

Everyone else gave their consent to come. They have been waiting for this moment for a long time.

“Okay then, make sure everyone is on your best behaviour. We will meet up in our base on Namimori. Remember, to behave, that means no killing, trying to maim each other, hurting civilians, and destroying properties among other things.”

Some grumbled at the last part but they all nodded and started to filter out of the room.

“Gokudera. Arrange the meeting so _all_ Tsuna’s guardians could attend. We won’t leave our sky alone with them.”

“Of course, Reborn. I won’t let you miss the show.”

Reborn smirked at that and his hologram was turned off.

_Vongola is so screwed._


	3. Surprise

“Nana~~ I’m home.” Iemitsu greeted as he stepped in the house. Nono and Coyote followed behind. No one answered Iemitsu's greeting, making the man frown in confusion. After another second of silence, the man shrugged and led Nono and Coyote inside, deciding that maybe Nana was out to buy groceries. 

As soon as they sat down on the kitchen table and Iemitsu finished giving them water, he started rambling about his adorable and cute Tuna-Fish. Nono and Coyote listened to the man in silence, understanding that no matter what they said Iemitsu won’t calm down until he met Tsunayoshi. 

Just a bit before Coyote snapped and told Iemitsu to shut up, the front door opened and came in a young man with untamed hair. The young man in question blinked in surprise when he saw the three guests that were waiting for him. He was about to open his mouth before Iemitsu rose from his chair and hugged the boy.

“Tuna-Fish~~ Papa missed you so much, my Tuna-Fish is already grown up to be so handsome like his Papa,” Iemitsu continued to ramble and rub his cheek against Tsuna’s.

“O-Otou-san?!” Tsunayoshi squeaked in surprise. 

Nono decided that it was a good time to stop Iemitsu and cough a bit. This seemed effective to remind Iemitsu that Nono and Coyote are still there. 

“Tuna-Fish, look who has come with Papa~” Iemitsu started to introduce Nono and Coyote to Tsuna while the man pushed Tsuna to sit beside him. 

“Hello Tsunayoshi-kun. I am Nono, this is Coyote. We have met before when you were little.”

“Hello, Nono-san, Coyote-san.”

“Please call me grandpa,” Nono smiled at Tsuna, “I've always thought of you as a grandson,” Nono continued at the confused look from Tsuna. Tsuna nodded at the explanation and turned back to Iemitsu.

“Why are you home?" 

“Aww~~ I missed my little Tuna-Fish of course, why else would I come?” 

Iemitsu whined and tried to hug Tsuna again, which this time Tsuna dodged. Seeing as Iemtisu won’t answer his question, he returned to look at Nono with a questioning look. Nono held back a sigh at Iemitsu's antics, and proceeded to explain to Tsuna.

“So, you want me to go to Italy and be the heir of Vongola?” Tsuna asked just to make sure. 

Nono nodded to answer Tsuna while Iemitsu again started rambling nonsense.

“Isn’t that great Tuna-Fish, we can spend a lot of time together.”

“What about Mama?” Tsuna asked Iemitsu with a confused look. This question seems to have stopped Iemitsu's childish antics.

“Ah… Nana can’t come with us,” 

Iemitsu started but was cut off by a “why?” from Tsuna. Instead of explaining, Iemitsu started to protest that his Tuna-Fish didn’t want to spend time with him.

Tsuna sighed at this and frowned. It was a normal reaction, but somehow, Nono intuition warned him to be careful. 

“I refuse.”

Iemitsu stopped his rambling in shock, but it took no more than a second before he opened his mouth to protest. However, Tsuna gave him no chance as he continued talking. 

“I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, refuse the position of Vongola heir and the future Vongola Decimo.”

“May I know the reason?” Nono asked, his intuition ringing loudly, telling him that everything in this meeting was wrong.

“It’s simple really, Sawada Iemitsu and Vongola had abandoned me before. I don’t have the responsibility or desire to be a Vongola, especially when I already have a family of my own.” 

Tsuna smiled as he said this. Tilting his head a bit to the left, looking directly to Nono as if to challenge Nono to object. Nono was about to open his mouth but his eyes saw something in Tsuna’s neck which was previously covered by his hair. It was a tatoo. A tattoo in the shape of black fire. The symbol of Ombra.

His gasps were echoed by Iemitsu and followed by Coyote narrowed his eyes at Tsuna. However, Tsuna just smirked and rose from his chair.

“Well, there’s nothing left to discuss, I will be taking my leave.” his smirk never left his face.


End file.
